Whose Man Is It Anyway?
Whose Man Is It Anyway? is episode sixteen of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on June 5, 1998. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Meg DeLoatch. Plot After breaking up a few fights between Myrtle and Greta, Laura calls them out for it. She decides that both of them should fight it out in a boxing match for Eddie's love at Silver's Gym, rather than at the Winslow home. Meanwhile, Steve and Carl helps 3J locate his birth mother in a diner three blocks off Chicago. She was happy that he's living in a new family who loves him. She explains to him why she gave 3J up for adoption. Synopsis Despite Urkel warning Myrtle to stay away from Eddie, she is willing to fight for her man and decides to challenge Greta to a boxing match at the Winslow home. Laura breaks up the fight and suggests they fight at the boxing ring in Silver's Gym with proper supervision, rather than at her parents' house. She doesn't want them ruining their stuff and her hair. Meanwhile, 3J begins asking questions about his biological mother, prompting Carl to track the woman down. When he come back and tell Harriette, she asks Carl how the meeting with Mrs. Jameson gone. Carl admits it wasn't good because she didn't want to see her son. He also reveals that Mrs. Jameson had done some questionable things in her own life that she's making up for. Carl also reveals that she gave 3J up to her sister to raise him until she got a stable job. However, when her sister could no longer afford to raise 3J, she put him in a children's shelter. But Carl comes up with a way for Mrs. Jameson to see 3J without him knowing who she was. Saturday at Silver's Gym, Eddie tries to talk Greta out of fighting Myrtle in the boxing ring. She refuses, mentioning she won't back off until Myrtle sees that she can't get rid of her easily. Myrtle appears in a pink boxing top and shorts with four of her trainers. Laura and Maxine hold a bet against one another. If Greta wins, Maxine will owe her $200. She takes the bet on and tells Laura her money's on Myrtle. The fight is evenly match and both goes down. At the diner, Carl lectures 3J that no matter what happens, he still has a family with the Winslows. He finally meets his mother, Mrs. Jameson who explains everything and that she's working hard to clean up her act. Mrs. Jameson thanks Carl for letting her see 3J and is happy that he had been adopted into a loving family. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Judyann Elder as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Myrtle Urkel Supporting Cast * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure Cameo * Tanika Ray as Mrs. Jameson * Raf Mauro as Referee * John Del Regno as Boxing Announcer Trivia * Greta and Myrtle fought in the same boxing ring at Silver's Gym that Steve and Willie fought in back in Season 2's Requiem for an Urkel. *Steve appears in only one scene in this episode. *This episode was originally scheduled to air February 6, 1998 Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine